


Distraction

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Corsetry, F/M, Lingerie, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione distracts Ron from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of May Madness. Prompts used: If you kiss me I'll be quiet for you, Forget, spellbound, Kink: lingerie.

“Ron will you come in here please?” Hermione’s voice called from the bedroom. Distirbing the peace and quiet of Ron’s work.

“Coming!” Ron said and didn’t move from his study’s desk. His finger going down a long column of numbers in what George _called_ his accounts, which seemed to have grown more and more haphazard since the war. And he had to deal with them. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Verity to try and manage him but the numbers just danced on the page in front of him instead of making sense.

“Ron?” Hermione said.

“I said I’m coming!” Ron replied shortly. His concentration lost he chucked his quill down on top of the ledger, ink splattering over the already illegible pages. 

“You said it but you’re not actually doing it,” came the retort.

“Fine,” Ron said, bounding to his feet and striding to the bedroom door, “what so urg- _oh_.”

Ron’s blue eyes snapped wide open. Hermione stood before him, one foot on tips toes, looking slightly nervous and dressed in lingerie. Stocking sheathed her legs, translucent panties barely covered her nethers and a corset wrapped about her middle. They were all coloured in whites and palest pinks, contrasting sharply with her dark skin. The corset transformed pleasant curves into an hourglass and Hermione’s pleasantly full breasts into a heart stopping cleavage. 

He didn’t say anything, he just stared spellbound. Hermione’s stance lost it’s trepidation and her eyes glowed at his reaction.

“Guess you like the outfit?”

Ron’s emotions had run the gamut from annoyed impatience, to awe, to sudden worry and embarrassment. He ran one hand through his thick red hair.

“I love it. But.. err… what’s the occasion?” He asked and braced himself. _What did I forget?_ Their anniversary had been a month ago and he’d remembered that, he reminded himself.

“Do I need a reason to dote on my boyfriend?” Hermione asked, stepping up and kissing in the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not complaining.” Ron twisted and kissed Hermione on the lips. They were full and soft and sweet, he loved them. “Just wondering.” 

“You’re working too hard. I just want you to take a break.” Hermione pressed close to him, stepping up on her top toes to kiss him properly.

“Look who’s talking.” He wrapped her arms about her to hold her up and keep her close. The thin lingerie barely presents a barrier to his wandering hands. “how much overtime to I stop you from doing.”

“Maybe I’ve come around to your way of thinking,” She said with her voice muffled. She could only get out half words between kisses. “You should be grateful you know.”

“Are we doing this or are you going to keep pointing out holes in my logic?”

“Keeping kissing me and I’ll be quiet.”

“Quiet? No. I think I can do better than that,” Ron said huskily.

They barely made it the few steps back to their bed with the mouths locked and their bodies entwining. It was a struggle but Ron was careful to keep the lingerie intact when he got it off but not until he properly enjoyed the corset, kissing Hermione’s cleavage until she breathless and panting and begging to have it removed so his mouth could really go to work on her.

He kept his promise though with in half an hour, they were completely naked, their bodies entwined and moving in sychrony. Hermione’s fingers were locked with his, her black skin glistened with sweat and her joyous cries of ecstasy echoed around their bedroom.

They never had been any good at quiet.


End file.
